Nouvelle Rentrée
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Liam


**Référence:** Lia10  
**Titre **: ...  
**Starring**: Sam- Dean & others.  
**Idée**: Après un énième changement d'école, c'est la rentrée pour les frères Winchester.  
**Longueur**: ...  
**Style**: ...  
**Author's Note**: Je veux qu'on sente bien qu'ils ne sont pas à l'aise. Et que le fait d'être nouveaux avec un tel secret (la chasse) n'est pas facile pour se faire des amis.  
Vous pouvez le faire avec les frères peu âgé ou au contraire dans les dernières années d'école de Dean.

Quand il avait quitté son lit ce matin là, le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Il avait fait sa toilette sans faire de bruit et après s'être habillé, s'était rassis sur son lit. Son regard avait fait des va-et-vient incessants, allant du réveil jusqu'à son frère qui dormait toujours. Il avait eu du mal à réfréner l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller. Mais le souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était laissé aller l'y avait beaucoup aidé : réveiller Dean avant l'heure égal douche froide tout habillé. De quoi vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer… enfin surtout à lui car Dean s'était bien amusé lui en voyant son frère se débattre sous le jet d'eau froide. Il avait donc dû patienter bien sagement que le réveil sonne. Son regard était passé de son frère aux murs, puis au plafond. Il avait soupiré, croisant et décroisant ses jambes, entortillant ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être long deux heures à attendre…

Quand son frère s'était levé, il s'était aussitôt réveillé mais n'avait pas bougé. Il savait que si Sam s'en était aperçu, il ne l'aurait plus lâché. Et l'école par ci, et l'école par là… Pour ce que ça l'intéressait lui. S'il y allait, c'était bien parce que c'était pour lui la seule façon de surveiller et protéger son frère. Il comprenait que Sam puisse aimer ça, c'était une vraie éponge à connaissance, posant sans cesse des questions sur tout et sur rien. Alors que lui, la seule chose qu'il enregistrait sans difficulté et avec intérêt, c'était tout ce que lui enseignait son père sur la chasse. Parce que ça c'était important. Ca n'était pas avec le théorème de Pythagore ou une autre connerie du même genre qu'il allait se débarrasser d'un esprit en colère ou d'un loup-garou. Non, pour lui, le seul intérêt de l'école, c'était vraiment de pouvoir garder un œil sur Sam. Et accessoirement sur une quantité non négligeable de jolies filles. Certes il n'avait que 14 ans, mais il avait déjà remarqué que beaucoup de ces charmantes créatures n'étaient pas indifférentes à son charme. Bref, ça allait être une rentrée comme les autres : excitante pour Sam, emmerdante pour lui…

Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'école, chacun s'était mis à penser à ce qui l'attendait. Pour Sam, c'était de nouvelles matières en perspective vu qu'il passait dans la classe supérieure, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs. Il allait apprendre de nouvelles choses, rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Des enfants qui avaient une vie normale. Il aimait l'école mais pas seulement à cause de tout ce qu'il pouvait y apprendre. Non, il aimait ça parce que c'était le seul endroit où il n'entendait parler ni de chasse ni de vengeance. Pour lui c'était une sorte de sanctuaire où il pouvait enfin vivre un semblant de normalité, être un petit garçon de 10 ans comme les autres ou presque. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir échapper aux ordres de son père pendant quelques heures, de se soustraire au regard surprotecteur de son frère, même si sa présence dans l'établissement le rassurait. Quand il était à l'école, il avait enfin l'impression de vivre, et pas seulement survivre…

Pour Dean, c'était très différent. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'innocence des jeunes de son âge. Il ne les comprenait pas et eux le comprenaient encore moins. Il restait en général dans son coin, gardant toujours un œil sur Sam sans pour autant lui imposer sa présence. Le voir heureux, s'amuser, avoir des amis… C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Lui n'avait pas d'amis, il ne cherchait même pas à en avoir d'ailleurs. A quoi bon s'attacher aux gens si c'était pour les quitter peu de temps après. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La vérité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas les connaître, les entendre parler de leur vie d'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas s'imprégner de cette vie qui lui avait été arraché à la mort de sa mère et que quelque part au fond de lui il enviait. Pourtant il aimait sa vie, il aimait être sur les routes avec son frère et son père, il aimait chasser toutes les pourritures qui se cachaient dans l'ombre. Mais une part de lui, celle qui le rattachait au souvenir de sa mère aurait aimé connaître cette vie si différente, si sécurisante. Si normale… Alors il fuyait les autres, s'attirant par la même occasion bon nombre d'ennuis. Parce que ces autres justement ignoraient ce que pouvait être sa vie. Ces autres qui se plaignaient constamment pour des broutilles sans importance, sans savoir la chance qu'ils avaient, ne voyaient en lui qu'un rebelle au regard empli de colère. Il y avait ceux qui l'ignoraient tout simplement, ceux qui tentaient une approche avant d'abandonner et ceux qui se liguaient contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas des leurs, qu'il était bien trop différent d'eux. Alors il subissait en silence, encaissant les railleries, parfois les coups. Mais quand certains se permettaient de parler de sa famille ou de s'en prendre à son petit frère, alors là c'était lui qui donnait les coups. Ceux qui les prenaient le craignaient mais ils revenaient toujours, plus nombreux, plus agressifs. Les bagarres s'enchaînaient jusqu'à ce que la menace de renvoi arrive. Et là Dean finissait toujours par capituler. Pas parce qu'il avait peur que ça fasse mauvais effet sur son carnet scolaire, non ça il s'en foutait autant que possible. Non s'il acceptait de prendre sur lui et d'encaisser, c'était uniquement pour Sam. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le laisser seul…

Il avait tourné la tête vers lui et les regards s'étaient croisés. Sam n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné, il le connaissait suffisamment pour ça. Il savait ce que son frère vivait dans chaque nouvelle école qu'ils fréquentaient. Parce que lui vivait la même chose, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il connaissait l'existence de toutes ces choses que son père chassait, mais cela avait changé son regard sur la vie qui l'entourait. Il avait perdu l'innocence qui était sienne, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il voyait les autres différemment maintenant et cela avait entraîné un changement dans leur attitude envers lui. Avant, il avait des amis à la pelle, se liait avec tout le monde. Mais depuis qu'il savait, il avait l'impression que les autres le regardaient autrement. Comme s'il était différent. Et il l'était même s'il refusait de l'accepter. Il l'était parce que depuis qu'il savait, il avait mûri, il s'était endurci. Et il y avait ce sentiment qui faisait surface chaque fois qu'il croisait des enfants. Cette colère qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à maîtriser. Et depuis il avait du mal à se lier avec les autres. Ou plutôt, les autres avaient du mal à se lier avec lui. Il avait commencé à entendre des moqueries, des insultes mais aussi des remarques blessantes sur lui ou sur Dean. Il avait eu envie de les frapper mais n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas voulu que son frère sache qu'il rencontrait les mêmes problèmes que lui. Pourtant malgré tout ça, il voulait encore continuer de croire que lui aussi pourrait un jour avoir une vie normale et chaque jour il se promettait d'y arriver. Il ferait tout pour ça. Alors il encaissait sans broncher, simulant un bonheur qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment, s'accrochant à la seule chose qui lui donnerait cette vie. Parce que pour lui, les études étaient importantes, elles étaient son tremplin pour la normalité. Il avait toujours aimé ça mais depuis qu'il savait, c'était devenu encore plus important pour lui. Peu importaient ses difficultés d'acceptation, peu importait la dureté de sa vie, il se battrait, non pas avec ses poings comme son frère mais en leur montrant que même s'il était différent, il pouvait avoir la même vie qu'eux.

Contrairement à ce que Sam pensait, Dean était au courant de ses problèmes. Il avait toujours su que ça arriverait dès que Sam saurait la vérité. Il aurait aimé que cela arrive le plus tard possible mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Et c'était pour ça qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire renvoyer. Pour garder un œil sur lui, lui apporter son soutien face à tout ça. Parce que même si leur vie était dure, même si le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient était cruel, ça n'était rien en comparaison de cette vie à laquelle ils aspiraient tant et qui pourtant les rejetait avec violence…

Ils étaient arrivés, se tenant devant cet immense portail en fer. Des dizaines d'enfants d'âges divers grouillaient tout autour d'eux, ne semblant pas les remarquer. Dean avait baissé le regard sur son cadet avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Sam avait alors affiché un sourire rassuré, comme si ce simple contact lui avait donné l'énergie suffisante pour affronter la journée qui s'annonçait difficile. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers le bâtiment. Il ressemblait à toutes les écoles qu'ils avaient déjà vues. Mais pour eux, c'était une fois de plus un pas vers l'inconnu. Et ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Prenez n'importe quel enfant, mettez-le dans une école et il se sentira à l'aise, comme chez lui, même s'il n'aime pas étudier. Mettez-le ensuite face à un esprit et il se mettra à hurler et à pleurer sa mère. Pour les Winchester, c'était différent. Ils faisaient preuve d'un sang-froid qui aurait choqué n'importe quel adulte face à une situation dangereuse, mais se sentaient perdus et en danger au milieu de tous ces enfants. Un seul mot de trop, un seul geste de travers et ils risquaient gros. Ils devaient cacher tout ce qui faisait leur vie, mentir sur leur identité, les activités de leur père, la mort de leur mère…

Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire et chacun rejoignit sa salle de classe. Ne pas penser à toutes ces raisons qui leur donnaient envie de fuir cet endroit. Se dire que c'était juste une nouvelle journée. Juste une nouvelle rentrée…


End file.
